Rough Edges
by 12tailedninja-demon
Summary: Okay, I sure as hell don't have these. I gestured to my chest. Okay, scratch that, this is definitely NOT me! I know my own body, God dammit! A story in which Boa Hancock's body is borrowed. let's see what could've happened during the war with her gone.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm currently working on another story right now, but what the heck? I can't let go of this idea, so might as well give it a shot. Be warned! It has major spoliers for those who didn't get past the Whitebeard war! Heck, those who don't even know the only female warlord... So yeah I want to say that this IS NOT original... When I finally come up with something awesome it's too late...On with the story!

"Miss, we'll be at our destination in a hour now... I recommend you get ready." a weirdly sounding voice interrupted my sleep. I groaned and shifted under the warm covers. 'Great dad's waking me up again...' The bed creaked sightly as I got up, very tiredly. Strange I was normally a morning person, I felt WAY to tired. As soon as I lifted the blankets, I got confused. These were definitely NOT mine. I rubbed my eyes, just in case. Nope, that didn't change a thing, except make me panic. "What the Hell?" I muttered, I looked at my surroundings. It smelled of...meat? Okay, that's creepy. After seeing that I didn't recognize a SINGLE thing, I got up from the bed. I stumbled my way towards a window, I did not like what I was seeing. Outside, nothing but water... and water. "HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. I stumbled my way towards a door, ignoring my weird voice. I heard footsteps and shouting, then lots of banging on the door I was about to use to escape. I stopped, "Hancock, are you alright miss?" I was about to yell back when I realized something. 'Hancock?' as in Boa Hancock? Oh hell no. Please, please...don't tell me. I looked down to my chest, one glance and it was confirmed. I was a girl, yeah, but... my chest... was NOT this big when I last looked. I almost cried.

The knocking persisted, thinking quickly I said, "No, I'm perfectly fine. Although I don't know about you." I replied coldly. If I really was Hancock, then I'm going to have act like her. I don't want to raise suspicion in unknown territory after all. "YES! Of course she's okay! It's only us that's wrong!" I heard a man's voice shout. I heard shouts of agreements follow. I couldn't help but face- plam. With idiots only paying attention to her beauty, I'm pretty sure they won't notice me slip up in the near future. I was just glad that I wasn't one of those annoying panic- as- if- it's- the- end- of- the- world type. Thank god I was a good actor in the real world... I shook my head, looking around I found a door, after looking inside, I saw it was a bathroom.

Thinking of taking a shower was too embarrassing, so I skipped it. Instead I busied myself with thinking of where I could be, how to get away, good lines to use to be in personality, etc. "Boa, we're here." I heard a strict voice from the other side of the door. It sounded dreadfully familar. "I'll be out a second." I replied. I shortly gathered up my courage, and pridefully walked towards the door, hoping to god that I wasn't where I thought I was. I opened the door to my new life, the life of Boa Hancock, a life I really wanted to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously: I opened the door to my new life, the life of Boa Hancock, a life I really wanted to leave._

Yeah, remember how I said that I was glad that I wasn't one of those annoying people that panic too much... yeah I just might be a hypocrite. Sue me. On second thought... I'm broke... so don't. When I opened that door. I felt that I really should've have committed suicide when I still had the chance. I was at Marineford... that screamed something. Whitebeard. The Whiteabeard War. War Of The Best. A place where an actor like me SHOULD NOT be in! I gasped at the sight. It was really HUGE. With lots of ships. Warlords. Admirals. Vice-admirals. And... oh god, someone kill me. "FUCK NO! I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" I screamed as the vice-admiral dude, his name ignores me, asked me what was wrong. "Wha-?" He said surprised. "But you made a deal, remember, Hancock?"

"SCREW THE DEAL!" I shouted back as I furiously scanned for a way, ANY WAY, to escape. I sure AS HELL was NOT fighting in that war! I'm to young to die! Although that would be stupid to say, since I'm "Boa Hancock" in their eyes. The vice-admiral noticed my nervousness though. He stiffened, ready for an attack. I'm not stupid to attack though. That's plain suicide, why?

1) I don't know how to attack...I'm not gonna wing

2) Hello? A vice-admiral! That's already good enough

3) Surrounded by water...oh and look! Tons and tons of ready for battle ships!

Yeah, that's good enough reasons as to why I won't fight. I suddenly got a brilliant idea. Calming myself down, I put on my best acting skills, "Only, if I get Ace handcuff's key." Surprise, suspicion, he then asked me, "What are you talking about? The key won't be going to you. It will be a trusted marine." I mentally smirked, acting like Boa Hancock was a lot more fun then I thought it would be. "Well, obviously, you filthy men won't be able to protect even such a small key." His face turned red, and he was about to retort, vehemently, but was interrupted, "Momonga, calm down, we'll entrust it to her. It's not as if she cares about Ace's freedom. If she did then she would've freed him back in Impel Down." An old but wise voice. I tilted my head to look behind the newly named Momonga. Surrounded by marines was the Fleet Admiral. Sengoku. I couldn't help but snicker when I saw his paper eating goat, his hairdo, and the seagull on his head. Sengoku ignored, or didn't even hear me, but Momonga sure did. In a nice reply he gave a quick glare. "One big ol' happy family, eh?" I muttered to myself. I snorted at myself, Yeah right, as if.

"Well, I suppose we should get that meeting arranged. You need to know of the plans. Oh, and here." Sengoku fished into his pocket and took out a small black key. "This is the key to the handcuffs we're going to use for Ace."

'Wait a meeting? Ugh. I hate those long boring things.' I accepted the key, and held them tightly. I do remember that Boa had given Luffy the keys, how she got them I didn't know, but I'm getting them the easy way. My plan was as simple as I could make it. My brilliant plan was to just give Luffy the keys as soon as possible, avoid attacks, and hightail it out of there as soon as I got the keys to Luffy. I know, bloody brilliant isn't it?... You think I'm going to get myself killed aren't you?


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously: You think I'm going to get myself killed aren't you?_

You just might be right. I'm going to die, at such a young age of 18. After I got the keys, Sengoku's stalkers, I mean officers flanked the three of

us. It was very quiet as we walked into the Gigantic building of Marineford. I made sure that I didn't stumble on anything, I wasn't used to being

so tall after all. It was like I literally grew 3 inchs, as I was 5'6 not 5'9, but I was damn sure I was shorter than the Admirals. So I strutted on the

way that Sengoku guided. I gasped as we walked into the main hallway, it may have been crowded, but it was still beautiful, majestic. The tiles

were a clean marble of a gray and white blend, the hallway was rugged with blue firm material, hanging above was a flag of the world

government and the symbol of the Marines. The columns were pure white granite, very expensive and rare.

It didn't mix well with my death sentence, the war. I felt at peace, but I knew well I couldn't allow that to happen. People might know Boa

Hancock's real personality, slipping up will bring suspicion to me. I caught Momonga watching me carefully, as if waiting for a reason to interrogate

me or something. I gave him a glare. His eyes narrowed at me. He turned around, nonetheless. 'Damn, he's suspicious.' I thought. I could relate

to that though, someone known for being cold hearted suddenly acts nervous, then suddenly glares at you asking for something that should not

be asked for. 'I'm gonna have to do better.'

~TIMESKIP~

It took awhile, but we got to the door. I had finally plastered my face to a cold expression when we reached the door. I felt a bit nervous, I hadn't

a clue on to _who_ was going to be on the other side. I was just glad that Momonga had to leave, he was actually dismissed by Sengoku. I swear he

was watching me like a hawk, just waiting to attack me. Well, let's just say for my sake, that I was just glad and happy at the moment. "Ah,

finally." Sengoku sighed in relief, looks like I wasn't the only one, he glanced at me, "Ready?" I nodded sightly, numb and nervous. He opened the

door, and I muttered 'Shit' under my breath. Thankfully he didn't hear me.

There were all the well known people sitting around a huge oval table. There were the other Shichibukai, the three Admirals, some Vice Admirals,

and Fleet Admiral and myself joining in. "Am I required to attend to this?" I asked, "Boa Hancock" style. I scrunched up my face, to make it seem

as if I wasn't happy being near so much men. Which I kind of was. "Hahaha!" Doflamingo leered, "You still don't like men do you? So you do bend

the other way!" It became quiet in the room, almost as if they really wanted to know the answer. My face contorted into different expressions,

anger, embarrassment, and horrified. "I don't like you men, indeed, but I don't like women so much as to go that far." I somehow managed to

reply coolly.

He barked out laughter, and leaned back in his chair into two legs. "Whatever you say!" He threw his arms around wildly while he spook. "Shall

we start then?" Mihawk said, staring at me. I shrugged, both to say I didn't care and to rid of the chills going down my spine. Aokiji lifted his sleep

mask and covered his mouth to yawn, "Alright then." I went to my seat, farthest away from everyone. The meeting then started when Sengoku

started a _long and boring_ speech.


	4. Chapter 4

I just want to point out that this story SHOULD NOT be taken seriously. It's just a form of entertainment that I am writing. Nothing too complicated, just some plain OCC, I hate them, but for once I'll give it a try.

Previously_ :The meeting then started when Sengoku started a long and boring speech._

I sighed irritation at the meeting, sliding down further and further in my chair. "Blah, Blah, Blah... You got that Hancock?" Sengoku asked me as I swore that I almost fell asleep, I immediately straightened myself up. After wiping my mouth, I looked up to him, "Does a plan really matter in a place of barbarians?" I inquired sourly. It's not gonna matter anyways, in the anime the plan was almost completely useless. "Of course it matters, filthy pirate." Akainu growled at me, I glared at him lightly. "Sorry for having different point of views." I said mockingly.

"But I should be forgiven, because..." I hesitated slightly, it was an awkward feeling for me to say that, but I'd rather live than die so I continued, "I'm beautiful!" I declared to everyone in the meeting. I mentally died of embarrassment, as the men stared at me, "Whatever." Garp said, uninterested at me. "Not if our lives may depend on it." Mihawk said cooly, undisturbed.

I felt myself shrink back slightly. They sure were scary, damn. I really wanted to just high tail out already. "As I was saying..." Sengoku continued his form of torture, that I must say, was really working. I groaned loudly, as I let my forehead drop to the table loudly. I soon got up though, and cursed under my breath. Gently rubbing my forehead. Doflamingo was leering at me, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. You know what, I'm never gonna look at him the same way anymore. He deserved a spot next to Sengoku's goat for most creepiest One Piece characters of all time.

Although the goat's not really a character, I groaned even more loudly. 'Really, does such a thing matter anymore?' I thought. "Can you stop your pestering?" Moria said exasperatedly. I wanted to jump out the window, really, really badly. "Hey, Sengoku." I leaned forward in my chair, interested. "Can you tell me who does your hair?" It almost seemed as if he'd answer, but he stopped himself. "What? There's no such time for stupid things like that." He said, annoyed at my interruption.

"But..." I whined. If I found something, anything to avoid a meeting, I'd gladly use it. "Enough." He cut me off. 'Wow, they ALL seem eager for this long and boring conversation, now don't they?'

"Yeah, because we want to hear what you have to say." I muttered sarcastically.

"Actually, we do." Akainu said rudely.

"Sum up "We", please." I retorted.

"As in all of us, except _you_." He said back.

"Really? I notice the excitement in the air." Once again, sarcasm.

"I do too..." Garp muttered, happy to get away from the meeting too.

Sengoku rubbed his temples gently trying to get rid of an annoying headache.

Mihawk watched with interest, Hancock wasn't acting like her normal cold self.

Aokiji noticed it to with Doflamingo.

'Strange.' They all thought as they observed the scene.


End file.
